Heaven Can Wait
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's Katie and Brad's honeymoon when life changes in a moment. After her world falls apart a mysterious visitor comes into her life. Who is he, and how is he meant to pick up the pieces of her broken life?
1. Chapter 1

It was the happiest day of Katie's life. Today was the day she was getting married to the man of her dreams, Brad Snyder. Tall, dark, and handsome, he was everything she had tried so hard to find but hadn't been able to until this moment in time. Everything would be perfect. They would be together and they would try for the family she'd always wanted, and nothing would get in their way.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was as if she was having a premonition, a sign that something bad was going to happen, and she didn't know why. For a few weeks she kept dreaming that her wedding would end, and she would wake up, crying. Immediately she would call up her best friend Henry Coleman and they would hash it out, until she remembered why it was that she was getting married for.

She had dreamed of getting married and settling down before, but this time would last, she was sure of it. Brad was definitely the man she was destined to be with. They'd been through so much together and now they had found happiness, and the only thing that would make things perfect was if Henry would find true love.

Henry knocked just once before coming into the dressing room. "Oh my god Katie you're like a dream. You look beautiful…Brad is one lucky guy let me tell you."

Katie smiled. "Thank you Henry. How does he look? Does he look like a model or something?"

"How would I know? Who am I to judge? Besides, aren't I the one to set the bar high for today?" Henry turned around and modeled his outfit.

"Oh Henry, you have definitely set the bar high. If it weren't for you I don't think I would be here today. I'm so glad I have you in my life."

"Aw you're going to make me cry. You're beautiful, Katie, and if Brad ever steps out of line he'll have me to answer to."

They hugged, and then Henry excused himself. He was set to go take his place, while Katie finished getting ready. She looked in the mirror again and smoothed out her dress. Maybe Henry was right; maybe there was nothing to worry about. Today would be the best day of her life, she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like that, they were married. She was now Katie Snyder, a name she had practiced on her scrap paper ever since she had woke up one day and realized that she was, in fact, in love. So her favorite part of planning the wedding was making the thank you cards. There was something about seeing her last name intertwined with his that she just couldn't get enough of, even though Henry accused her of being twelve. As pretty as it looked on the cards, Mrs. Brad Snyder looked even better in her handwriting, Katie decided as she once scolded Henry for making fun of her napkins with her scribbles on it.

"You look …I can't take my eyes off of you," Brad smiled as he spun Katie around the dance floor slowly but smoothly. He'd been taking dance lessons for months just for this moment. As it was, he knew Katie was so beautiful all eyes would be on her and he didn't want to embarrass her on the most romantic day of her life.

"And you, mister, who knew you could move like this?" Katie grinned. "I'm impressed."

"Let's just say I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, but I plan to save them for later tonight," he whispered, causing her to burst out laughing. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Let them look. Today it's just about you and me and that's all that matters," Brad reassured her.

"I can't believe how perfectly today went. Even Henry behaved himself, " Katie remarked.

"That's because I slipped him a twenty to not do anything stupid today."

"You're mean! Henry's a good guy."

"Yeah but you have to admit when it comes to public occasions and Henry, they don't exactly run smoothly. But I'll give him credit, he's making you proud today."

"I'll say," Katie grinned. "But do you know what I'm really proud of today?"

"You should be proud of yourself, you look so beautiful. Every man here is looking at me and wishing they could be me," Brad said as he gently pushed Katie's hair away from her ears.

She didn't know what to say, so she did what came naturally on that day; she stopped dancing for a minute and kissed her husband.

"I'm proud to be here with you today. I know my life hasn't been perfect and I've made lots of mistakes but I feel like they all led me down this road…to be your wife. I know I've never been as happy as I am today," Katie said as a tear fell down her face.

He gently wiped it away. "You'll ruin your makeup," he smiled. "I'm the lucky one. I know I don't deserve you but I promise I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as you have made me. I could die a happy man today and not have any regrets."

She tapped him. "Don't say that. It's bad luck."

"I don't need luck," Brad smiled. "I have you."

Katie rested her head on his shoulder as he slowly spun her around once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the ceremony ended and everyone wished Katie and Brad well as they made their way out of the church. Neither one had ever been so happy in their lives. All everyone could talk about was how beautiful Katie looked and how handsome Brad looked. Tonight was going to be perfect. They were supposed to catch a flight in two hours, but Brad had a better idea.

"How about we catch a plane tomorrow morning and get a room right now? I don't think I can wait five minutes to be with you."

"Brad Snyder, you're terrible. You're going to ruin my honeymoon all because you can't keep your hands off of me?" Katie laughed.

"You laugh but I'm serious. It's worth a few extra bucks. Let's do it. I don't think I'm going to last. Let me go make a few phone calls."

Katie sighed as her new husband excused them. Maybe Hawaii could wait a day. She didn't really care where she was at as long as she was with Brad. She never thought that she could be this happy. She held out her ring and stared at it and smiled until Brad came back.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Are you kidding? Marrying you is the best thing I've ever done. I can't believe we never did this sooner. I always dreamed of a fairytale wedding like this one and now my dreams have come true."

"As long as you're happy then I'm happy. I would give you the world if I could," Brad leaned in and kissed her.

"About that hotel room…"

"Right. Let's get going."

So they got to the hotel and they checked in…as Mr. and Mrs. Brad Snyder, and Katie looked over it several times. It all seemed too good to be true.

"Do you have any baggage to check in?" The clerk asked helpfully.

"We'll be back for it," Brad said a little too quickly.

"Oh," the clerk replied, blushing while handing over the key.

Fumbling with the key, Brad was driven to distraction while Katie blew on his ear an neck. "I'm never going to get this done if you keep doing that."

"Oh you like it and you know it."

"Are you kidding…I love it," he smiled as he finally opened the door.

Once they were in and the door was shut and locked Brad picked Katie up and gently lay her on the bed, where he started to kiss her and she sighed. She really had never been this happy in her life, and they expressed their happiness eagerly as they made love several times that night, and once more in the morning. They realized they woke up too late for breakfast, and almost too late for check out time. They had just enough time to grab a shower, and all Katie kept saying was how hungry she was.

As he drove to the airport, Brad saw a convenience store, and pulled in to grab her a pastry. Little did they know that that would be the moment that would change their lives-forever.


End file.
